spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Penitus Oculatus
The Penitus Oculatus is a non-joinable faction in . The Penitus Oculatus were created to serve as the Empire's security and law enforcers, as well the Emperor's bodyguards, presumably following the end of the Septim dynasty at the start of the Oblivion Crisis as the Blades stopped serving as bodyguards to the Emperor. They serve as the primary antagonists during the Dark Brotherhood questline, while alternatively providing the Dragonborn with a possibility to eradicate the Dark Brotherhood faction in Skyrim. Background During the Stormcloak Rebellion, the organization was led by Commander Maro and his second in command and son, Gaius Maro. Agents of the Penitus Oculatus only appear in Skyrim outside of their outpost in Dragon Bridge during the Dark Brotherhood questline, after the Dark Brotherhood is contacted by Amaund Motierre to assassinate Titus Mede II, the Emperor of Cyrodiil during the time of the Last Dragonborn. Respawning Penitus Oculatus agents can be encountered in Solitude and Castle Dour during the events of "To Kill an Empire," and inside of the Falkreath Sanctuary during the events of "Death Incarnate." Members Infernal City The Penitus Oculatus also appear in and . Known members include, but are not limited to: *Colin *Arcus *Khasha *Intendant Marall *Administrator Remar Vel *Professor Aronil Skyrim *Commander Maro, Commander of the Penitus Oculatus agents stationed in Skyrim. *Gaius Maro, son of Commander Maro and the second in command. *Lieutenant Salvarus, Lieutenant aboard the ''Katariah'' during "Hail Sithis!." *Arcturus, Officer in command of the assault on the Falkreath sanctuary during "Death Incarnate." Generic Members Penitus Oculatus Agents can be encountered as Spellswords, Warriors, and Archers, and are all equipped in their signature armor. Spellswords are equipped with an Imperial Sword and a selection of low-level spells. Archers are equipped with an Imperial Bow, Iron Arrows, and an Iron Dagger. Warriors wield an Imperial Sword and an Imperial Shield. The armor set can be looted upon the death of a Penitus Oculatus agent. Quests *Breaching Security *Recipe for Disaster *To Kill an Empire *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Gallery Penitus Oculatus Outpost.png|The outpost for the Penitus Oculatus. Penitus Oculatus.jpg|A male and female Penitus Oculatus agent. Penitus Oculatus Insignia.png|Detail of the insignia of Penitus Oculatus, as seen in Skyrim. Trivia *After completing "To Kill an Empire," two Penitus Oculatus Agents will start guarding the entrance to Castle Dour alongside the regular Imperial guards. If the agents are shot with a bow, they will almost instantly be turned hostile and killed by the guards surrounding them, meaning that the Penitus Oculatus faction may not be allied with the Guard or Imperial Legion faction in-game. *The three Penitus Oculatus Agents that spawn after completing "To Kill an Empire" inside the Solitude Windmill are levelled NPCs, the two on the East facing wall are weaker than the one facing the West wall. It will take about 50 damage to kill the East facing pair and about 75 damage to kill the West facing agent instantly. *Even after the real death of Emperor Titus Mede II, two agents can be found in the courtyard of Castle Dour. These will respawn if killed. *A Corrupt Penitus Oculatus Agent is a possible contact during The Dark Brotherhood Forever. *The Penitus Oculatus (and possibly the Blades) are likely based on the Praetorian guard, a force in the Roman empire formed to protect the emperor. *Penitus Oculatus is Latin. It may be an attempt to translate "Inner Eye," but it is literally "Inward Seeing" or "Seeing Within."Norte Dame University - Latin Dictionary Bugs * After the Dark Brotherhood questline, some of the remaining Penitus Oculatus can be killed without acquiring a bounty. Strangely enough, the town guards assist in killing them. They are also immobile and respawn in the spiral staircase in the Solitude Windmill, accessible by the gated doorway below the arch that separates the market and housing area. They will not attack if the Dragonborn approaches them, but will appear as enemies. They can also be used to level up as long as they are not killed (they also seem to not regenerate health). *If the Stormcloaks take Solitude, several non-hostile Penitus Oculatus Agents can be found around the city. Attacking them may incur a bounty, but the guards will not intervene. *The agents encountered at the end of "To Kill an Empire" will also respawn and will stand in an inaccessible part of the castle tower. These agents will inhibit fast-travelling, as they are always registered as hostiles when within the Dragonborn's vicinity. ** If the agents in the tower are approached with the help of console commands, they will not attack, even when attacked themselves. Killing them will not incur a bounty. **The poison effect of the Ebony Mail can possibly kill them. Appearances * * * de:Penitus Oculatus es:Penitus Oculatus ru:Пенитус Окулатус